


A Quick Meeting

by Emu_Lumberjack



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Damianette, F/M, Light Swearing, MariBat, Miraculous DC crossover - Freeform, Platonic Adrienette, damienette, miraculous ladybug X DC - Freeform, platonic ladynoir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_Lumberjack/pseuds/Emu_Lumberjack
Summary: Damian is in Paris as an exchange student when an Akuma strikes he runs in to help as a civilian. that is until something catches his eye.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 43
Kudos: 542





	1. First encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic/one shot what have you. I thought of the idea and cranked it out today so there's probably some grammar issues, but overall I think I got most of it fixed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I actually miss Drake.” Damian Wayne's tired voice moaned in the phone, “it’s so boring here, no one to bicker with and no crime to fight.” The youngest Wayne had been in Paris for two days for his exchange program, Bruce thought it was a good idea for the boy to actually go and experience a normal teenage life. 

There was a loud snicker on the other end of the line, “Oh I’m sure it couldn’t be that bad Damian, I mean they have some of the best pastries ever.” Damian could practically hear the boys stomach growl, “speaking of which while you’re there you have to check out the Dupain-Cheng bakery, it’s not the biggest one in town but dad brought back some of their macaroons one time and they were the best I’d ever had.” 

“I’ll take the suggestion Jon, might as well do something while I’m here.” Damian was just about to make another quip about how it was too sunny when panicked screams filled the air, “I’ve gotta go talk later.” He hung up the phone to the protests of Jon and started running towards the center of chaos. 

He got to the Eiffel Tower cursing Bruce for not letting him bring the robin suit, nevertheless he started helping people get out of the way. Something this big could not be good for civilians. As he was helping one young woman up he noticed a girl in red and black spandex running on the rooftops coming his way. He was taken aback. Paris _doesn’t have heroes_ he thought with a start. She mesmerized him, with her flips and twirls _is she a Grayson?_ Now that was a terrifying thought. He was so captivated by her he didn’t even notice the huge chunk of concrete that was flying his way until it was falling right above him, he braced for impact until someone tackled him out of the way. The roll on the ground made small rips in his clothing but overall he wasn’t harmed, they came to a stop with Damian laying below someone with his hands pinned above his head. He looked up to see the girl in red. Her bluebell eyes were shining from behind the mask she wore, her blue-black hair was in pigtails with ribbon coming from them, Damian blushed. 

“I was handling it, I didn’t need your help.” He said cooly, he may not have been in costume but he didn’t need her help.

“Yeah because a giant concrete slab almost crushing you is, how did you put it, having things under control.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm, it was enough to make Damian laugh. 

“Ok, ok you’ve got me there, but I can handle myself. There are other civilians who need your help more than I do.” He looked back at her and _holy shit she’s beautiful._ He had noticed her beauty before but on a second pass he saw how her eyes were dancing with amusement while still holding concern over his well being.

“ _Civilians_? Interesting choice of words.” 

Damian cursed himself, civilians was a vigilante word, not one most normal people would’ve used in this situation. 

The girl was about to ask him another question when the round thing at her waist gave off a ring. The male voice came through saying “Ladybug where are you, this isn’t really the purrfect time to ditch me.” Both she and Damian let out a sigh at the bad pun, she grabbed the device and said “I’m on my way Chat, got sidetracked by a civilian in danger, but apparently he can _handle himself_.” Her partner might not have picked up on the mockery but Damian did. Normally he’d be offended but something about her made him know she meant it all in jest. 

“Ok I’ve gotta get going and so should you. There’s an akuma shelter two blocks that way,” she pointed “I’d suggest getting there as fast as you can. Bugout!” With that she was gone, and Damian was looking at empty space with starstruck eyes. 

\-----------------------

Marinette sat at the back of the room pointedly ignoring the crowd below. Lila was telling some tale or another about how she “knew the Waynes personally after all she gets invited to the gala every year.” Alya the ever faithful servant looked up at Marinette and said “see how good Lila is! She even gets invited to the Wayne gala, why do you insist on bullying her.” Marinette just ignored her continuing to sketch in her book. Well sketch and think. 

The boy with dark hair was still on her mind, and Marinette was really wishing she had gotten his name. Not that Marinette Dupain-Cheng could just start talking to him out of the blue, that’d give away her identity as Ladybug. Maybe though Marinette could’ve just bumped into him “accidently” of course. She really hoped he had found that akuma shelter even though he said he could handle himself, the fact he had been standing there still as a statue as a cement slab came flying towards him wasn’t really a vote of confidence. She kept seeing his piercing green eyes when they looked into hers, first with shock then with something else. She blushed a little bit at that particular thought. 

She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn’t notice her former friend was next to her until she put her hand down on the sketchbook, right above the silhouette Marinette had been drawing of the black haired boy. “Have you even been listening to a word I’ve said Marinette? Seriously how could you be so rude?” Alya said sharply.

“In fact Alya I was not, if it was important you should know to tap me while I’m sketching otherwise I won't hear you, since I get so into it.” Marinette responded calmly, turning to look at her former friend. 

“Well if that’s the case then your sketchbook is just gonna have to go until you learn some manners Meanette.” Alya grabbed her note book and started moving back towards Lila. 

“Hey give it back.” Marinette said, leaping up from her seat. She was a pacifist but drew the line at having her stuff stolen. She went down to where Alya was to try and get back her sketchbook when Alya just held it higher. Marinette jumped to try and get it and Alya just moved her hand, eventually throwing it to Kim, then Rose, until the entire class was in on the giant game of keep away. Each student would tear a page a little bit every time they got the book until the pages were barely even stuck to the binding anymore. Marinette bounced between them trying to grab her book back but each student kept it clearly out of her reach, Chloe and Adrien were both out sick so there was no one else to help Marinette get her book back. The game ended when Lila threw the book at the door. Hard. so when it made contact with the opening door. All the pages flew out and scattered around the door frame. 

Marinette was holding back tears as she went near the door to start gathering up the papers mentally planning to call her mom in order to go home early. She reached out blindly to pages closer to a door when a calloused hand met her own.

“Here. Let me help.” He said, his voice kind and warm. 

“Thank…. Thank you.” she sniffled out, the tears were becoming harder and harder to hide. 

Soon they had picked up all the papers, the class long forgotten. Marinette and the boy stood up, she was about to thank him again when familiar green eyes looked into hers and all the words she was about to say got stuck in her throat. She tried stuttering out a few sentences, her face turning red. Thankfully he looked as stunned as she was. _Does he know I’m her?_ Marinette thought. 

“I’m Damian.” He finally said although his voice was a little less confident than it was a few minutes ago. 

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She responded.

  
  



	2. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette still knows nothing about Damian. Even after a week, time to take more drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't originally planning on writing a second part but after the amount of positive feedback, plus the fact I suddenly reached over 100 followers on Tumblr I decided to write a second part. I hope you all like it!

They looked at each other vibrant blue eyes meeting piercing green. The entire class which minutes before were laughing and jeering had quieted to little more than a faint buzz. The two hadn’t said anything after they introduced themselves, both too startled to say anything else.

They were left there in peace until a brunette slid between the two blocking Marinette's view of Damian.  
“You must be the exchange student, I’m Lila. Don’t worry, I'll introduce you to the rest of the class and give you the tour later.” The liar herself took Damian by the elbow and dragged him off before he could say anything, still caught off guard by Marinette’s blue eyes. _There goes my chance at a friend_. Marinette thought to herself fully knowing how much Lila could worm her way into anyones head. The bluenette with the sketchbook in hand went back up to her desk. She sank into her chair glad to be ignored by her former friends. Looking down she saw that most of the pages were pretty ripped up but still salvageable and right on top was the picture she had begun drawing of Damian’s eye. Grabbing her pen she started drawing the second one resolving to make it a matching pair. She was beginning to shade the second eye when a small tap on her shoulder made her jump three feet out of her chair.

“Is there someone sitting next to you?” The familiarly cold voice said.

“What? Right! No one is sitting next to me, except if you want to then I guess there is someone sitting next to me and…” Marinette tapered off as she saw Lila glaring at her. Even though she was Ladybug Marinette still wanted to avoid Lila’s ire, it was a pain to deal with at school.

Damian let out a quiet chuckle, “I guess there’s gonna be someone sitting next to you then.” He quietly sat himself down in the chair next to 

Marinette and started getting his books out. “Nice drawing by the way.” Marinette blushed slightly.

“Ok class time to start.” Madame Bustier said walking into the room, the conversation ceased from there, yet both parties knew they had just found a new ally.  
\-------------------  
“What’s up Buginette.” Chat Noir said hopping down next to Ladybug. His bell made a soft little chime.

“Ya know, just the fifth night up in a row, I have three sewing projects to do.” She paused a beat, “Hey do you know anything about that new kid in class?” It had been a few weeks after Marinette gained guardianship when they decided to reveal their identities. With Adrien dating Kagami and Marinette thoroughly over her crush they both laughed at the situation and came out as good friends, and even though Damian had been in class for a week she still knew barely anything about him.  
“Same as you, exchange student from Gotham. Cold, calm, and about to murder Lila.” Chat replied. He must’ve seen Damian’s face when Lila claimed she knew the Waynes. “Why? Do you like him?” Ladybug looked over to see Chat Noir’s face was filled with mocking innocence. Ladybug blushed under her mask.  
“I will push you off the Eiffel Tower, or worse yet, sick Auroroe on your and Kagami’s relationship. I can see the headline now ‘Superhero Chat Noir dating girlfriend of Adrien Agreste! What will the model do when he finds out?’” Chat gave her a half-hearted punch in the arm for that, and they both had a laugh.  
A few minutes later Ladybug noticed a quick blur ducking between alleyways. She gave Chat a nudge, “Did you see that?”  


“See what?” He responded groggily.

“I thought I saw something ducking between the allies. It’s nothing”

“Ladybug, I know you, if you thought you saw something you saw something. I’d say go check it out. If it’s nothing, no big deal.”

“Alright, I’ll be back so don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” she smirked back at him, without looking she threw her yoyo in the direction of the blur and swung herself out.

“That happened one time!” He yelled after her.

Ladybug swung through the alleys looking for the blur when she spotted a small light out of the corner of her eye. There it is. She stopped her approach when she heard a low voice murmur

“Yes Kent I will get you those pastries you can pick them up tomorrow?” It was Damian, Ladybug would have known the voice anywhere. She opened up her yoyo to call Chat “Hey meet me at the eiffel tower in five minutes.” Now all she had to figure out how she would get Damian up to the tower.

It didn’t take the superheroine to think up an idea. _Sorry_. She thought to herself before throwing her yoyo his way.  
\-----------------------  
Damian had just disconnected the call when he felt a cool wire wrap around his body. _I do not need this right now_ he thought to himself as he was whipped up from the ground and into the arms of a familiar red and black clad superheroine.

“Ya know you could have just asked.” He said annoyed.

“But where’s the fun in that, and anyway I’ve got some questions for you.” her voice was lighter than it had been the other day, probably because there was no villain to fight.

She carried him up to a part of the Eiffel tower not easily seen by the public, where she proceeded to tie him dangling upside down by her yoyo.

“Whyyy.” he grumbled to himself, if he wanted this kind of treatment he would have stayed in Gotham with Todd.

“Ok first question, big one here. Do you know who I am?” She said sitting down.

“I don’t know your hero name, although I think your partner said Ladybug the other day, right after his terrible pun.”

“Rude.” A black clad boy said coming out of the shadows. A tail swished behind him.

“Well it’s true, you’re almost as bad as Grayson.” Damian was getting tired of this, he tried to feel into his pockets for his knife, before remembering he had left it back at his apartment.

“Everyone knows I’m Ladybug, I’m asking if you know who I am outside of the mask.” Damian turned towards the girl when she spoke.

“Well yeah. It’s rather hard to hide the blue hair.” _And I’d never forget those blue eyes_. The thought surprised even him.

She said something under her breath before looking at him, “This could be an issue, but if you already know then I guess there’s no use in trying to tell you off. I’m surprised, but I guess despite your looks you’re actually rather smart.”

The boy next to her let out a small laugh. “Are you going to introduce us Buginette, or am I going to have to guess.”

“Chat Noir, meet Damian. Damian, meet Chat Noir.”

“So you’re the new exchange student. Ya know, put you in a fancy suit and add a little more scowl I’d think you were the Damian Wayne.” This warranted a rare laugh from Damian who after a few moments said,

“Because I am.” Chat Noir and Ladybug went pale. Damian took advantage of them being dumbstruck to feel into his pocket, There it is! He felt his phone, with a few taps he was able to hopefully get Jon’s contact up after all it was the last one he texted. He typed:  
Eiffel Tower. Get here now.

“Oh. Shit.” the soft expletive dragged him from the texting. Marinette. No Ladybug in this costume, looked at him. “Lila’s new lie. Oh my kwamii. She’s gonna get it.”

“What’s the lie?” Chat Noir and Damian said at the same time.

“She said she’s dating, well, you.” She looked at Damian, after a beat the costume clad heroes burst into laughing, Damian looked horrified. He knew about her lying about knowing his family but this was new.

The giggling of the two heroes was interrupted when a blue blur came out of nowhere a few minutes later, and a moment after that the blur solidified into the form of a boy who had a too familiar blue suit. Damian who had just been swinging upside down was now being carried bridal style by the boy.

“We never speak of this to anyone.” He said in a low voice to Jon. “If my brothers find out I will personally end you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You say that every time I have to come save you.” The boys southern twang was more prominent than usual, probably because Damian had been spending so much time around the French. A soft “Ahem” broke the two out of their talking..

“Hello, who are you, what are you doing here…”

“And would you mind putting down the angry child.” Chat interrupted Ladybug.

“I am your age cat boy.” Damian responded, his voice may have been cool but there was a slight blush to his cheeks.

“Oh yeah. Sorry, I just got a text from Damian here saying ‘Rival them get here now.’ I had to ask Conner to help, we eventually figured Damian meant the Eiffel Tower.” Jon put Damian down and handed the yoyo back to Ladybug. “Anyway I figured if Damian was asking for help then he actually needed it. Also my names J-”

“Superboy.” Damian interrupted before Jon could give away his secret identity. Again. Ladybug was looking at Damian, probably wondering why he had Superboys phone number, she’d hopefully come to the same conclusion everyone else did. That the youngest Wayne got into enough trouble he needed a fast way to contact the supers.

“Good to meet you superboy, I’m Ladybug and this is Chat Noir.” She took her gaze off Damian to focus it on Superboy. “Will you be in Paris long?”

“I’ll probably stay the night, make sure no one else tries to hurt Damian. Plus there's a bakery I really want to go to when it opens, the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.” Ladybug paled a little bit and looked at Damian.

“He doesn’t know, he’s just focused on his stomach.” Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey that's rude.” Jon said to Damian.

“It’s me, you expect anything different.”

“Ladybug gave a snort, “Well as funny as this is I need to talk to Damian alone, Chat can you handle patrol for a little bit? Maybe take Superboy show him around Paris for a bit.”

“Yeah I’ve got it.” with a mock bow he motioned for Superboy to follow him. Jon recognizing a fellow weeb on sight asked him about anime, and the two went off singing some theme song from their favorite anime.

“I’m suddenly very glad I’m not on patrol.” Ladybug said quietly to Damian.

“Agreed.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
It had been a long night for Marinette, first finding out Damian was a Wayne then meeting Superboy, she had to get him alone before she exploded.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Damian turned his green eyes towards her.

“I have several questions, but is there somewhere more private we could talk?” The Paris night grew colder as the stood still.

“Yeah, we can talk at my place.” Which is how Marinette Dupain-Cheng wound up drinking hot coco sitting on the couch at Damian Wayne's apartment.

“I can’t believe that your father lets you stay in the apartment on your own.”

“Well I’m seventeen, he knows I can take care of myself. Plus he either has one of my brothers videochat me, or pop in for a ‘quick visit’ which is their version of making sure I haven’t done some irreparable damage to anything.” He said, pouring himself a cup of tea.

“Fair enough, now do you want to tell me why you were slinking in the alleys?” She said.

“Well I needed some air. And I was maybe… looking for you.” He begrudgingly said the last part.  
Marinette blushed a little bit, “And why were you looking for me?”

“Well learning that Paris has heroes, plus getting saved by one makes me a little curious. Plus after class the other day I wanted to talk.” He took a sip of his tea.

“Alright. Also since you apparently know superboy,” Marinette was still surprised about that fact, “there’s something I wanted to ask you about.”

“Ok, shoot.”

“I noticed that ever since you came here a week ago Robin, usually right next to Batman, hasn’t been seen. Red Robin has been popping up, but no Robin. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” Although she tried to make her voice as non confrontational as possible, she still saw Damian pale. He tried to mask it by drinking his tea but Marinette still saw how he hesitated before he said,

“I don’t know Robin, I know Superboy because he is freakishly friendly and helps out around Gotham a lot.” Marinette noticed how he stared at his drink the entire time he was explaining it to her. She was debating about pushing the point further before he interrupted saying, “It wouldn’t matter if I knew him or not, the Bats all keep their identities close to their chests. No one knows who any of them are.” When he was done he looked up at Marinette, she noticed how his eyes were pleading with her to just go with it, so she did.

“Ok, so what did you want to talk about regarding Paris’ heroes.” He looked relieved, finally able to change the topic.

“Well, how did you get your powers? How long have you been active? Who are you facing? And why haven’t you called the Justice League for help?” He fired off the questions, not giving her a chance to respond.

“One at a time,” she laughed, “We get our powers from our kwamis, little gods who reside in the miraculous jewel, my kwami is named Tikki.” At mention of her name the Kwami came out and gave a little hello. “We’ve been active for about 3 years, we’re facing a villain named Hawkmoth who can use people's emotions and turn them into villains. And we did call the Justice League for help when we first started.. Green Lantern told us not to prank call him again.” When Marinette finished Damian looked angry. Mainly at the Green Lantern bit she mentioned.

“I’ll have to talk to Superboy about it.” His voice which had been warming up suddenly felt icy.

“Speaking of which I should get back to Chat, before he and superboy decide to test their powers on each other.” Setting her cup down on the coffee table she stood up. “Thanks for the hot chocolate, and the conversation Damian, I’ll make sure to send Superboy your way. See you in class.” She said her transformation words followed by a quick “bug-out” before leaping through the window.  
\---------------------------  
Damian sat in the suddenly empty room which smelled like freshly baked bread. Marinette was true to her promise and a few minutes later Supreboy came crashing through the window. After he changed he spent the next ten minutes telling Damian about how he and Chat went around the city just talking about anime, and the differences between English and French dubs. Both eventually agreeing subbed was the best. Damian wasn’t listening instead thinking about Marinette. Smarter than she seems he thought to himself, afterall she came very close to figuring out who he was. He made a mental note to his father that they need a Robin appearance soon.

“Damian. Damian! Are you even listening to me?” Jon’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Sorry Kent I was thinking about someone else.” Jon looked at Damian incredulously.

“I might need to get my ears cleaned. Did you just say you were thinking about someone else?! Was it that superhero Ladybug? Do you like her?” Damian’s fury was undercut by the blush that appeared on his face.

“I don’t like anyone Kent you know that, and anyway she’s a hero with a mask. I can’t like anyone who is still wearing a mask around me.” Damian set his cup down a little harder than he needed to.

“I’m sure the great detective can figure out who's behind that mask pretty easily.”

“Keep it up Kent and I’ll be sending you back to Metropolis tonight. The hard way.”

Jon held his hands up in defeat. “Fine. Fine, but you and I are going to that bakery tomorrow.”

Damian looked at Jon, “The Dupain-Cheng Bakery?” A plan was forming in his head.

“That’s the one.”

“Not a bad idea.” It was time to talk to Marinette outside of class, and outside of the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did accidentally upload this to the wrong work, oops.


	3. Does this have to have a title?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian goes to talk to Marinette at the bakery, only for Lila to come strolling in.

“Good morning and welcome to the Dupain----” Marinette cut off when she saw who had come in. Damian newly minted Wayne was dressed in his usual black turtleneck with jeans and some sneakers. The boy next to him she recognized from the other night, not knowing his civilian identity she resounded to just calling him superboy in her head. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt scuffed up boots and a yellow flannel, obviously American. In a lower voice she said “Damian and company, how nice to see you. Done heroing yet?” She tried to be nice but just couldn’t resist the jab.

“Heroing? I have no idea what youre talking about, I’m just from America yup just a normal American boy. No heroing about me.” Superboy was a flustered mess blushing as he couldn’t figure out how to spin the lie convincingly.

“Oh can it Kent she’s already figured you out.” Damian said, curt as usual.

“Well it’s nice to see you’re feeling better ice prince. Have a nice time last night?” she motioned with her head towards the back. Hopefully he was smart enough to realize her parents were right next door and could hear almost everything.

“Sure though” he lowered his voice “I could’ve sworn I left something on your lovely partner's hair. If I remember correctly it was pink paint?” Marinette had to stifle a laugh. Knowing Adrien he wasn’t up yet which is why he hadn’t called her. “So Ms. Dupain-Cheng think you have enough time to take a breakfast break with us. Maybe talk over somethings?”

“Oh I think I could swing that. Let me just go tell my parents.” she walked towards the back leaving Damian and Superboy alone up front. “Mamman, Papa some friends have asked if I could take a quick break and eat breakfast with them. Is that ok?”

“Of course just don’t take too long.” Tom said.

“And if anyone comes in you’ve gotta help them.” Sabiene added.

“Done and done. Thank you.” Marinette said waving as she walked back out front.

“So are you free for a little bit?” Damian asked, and if she didn’t know better she would think he sounded nervous.

“Yeah, at least unless any other customers come in.” She responded. “Now what do you guys want.”  
Minutes later the three were sitting around the table in the bakery. Jon, who had finally introduced himself properly to Marinette, finally got his macaroons. Damian went with a more conservative coffee and blueberry scone. Marinette had already eaten but she still made herself a coffee after all a heroes work never sleeps.

“So you have got to tell me how you got paint in Chats hair.”

“Well a Wayne never reveals his secrets.” Damian smiled.

“Wait how did you do that?” Jon said through a mouthful of Macaroon.

“Do what?

“Make him smile? That took me a month to do!”

“Well I----” Marinette was about to respond sarcastically when the bell above the door rang. “Well looks like I’m back on the clock sorry Jon, maybe some other time.”

“But….. But…. Come on I need to know!!!” He shouted as she went back behind the counter.

“Hello and welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. How may I help you.” Marinette said from behind the counter.

“Oh I’m not so sure you can help me. After all, you've been so unhelpful lately.” Marinette groaned knowing that snively voice anywhere.

“Lila. how… can I even say pleasant, or would you somehow spin it in a way that makes me look like the bad guy.” Marinette was trying to be polite, trying was the optimal word.

“What is your problem Marinette,” Alya said from behind Lila

“Alya I was just trying to make sure I don’t get my reputation any more slandered.”

“Don’t worry Alya, I’m just trying to be nice and order some pastries for me and my Damipoo.” Marinette swore she saw Damian choke on his coffee while Jon broke out into giggles. “And what is your problem Damian? And who’s this he looks like he came out of farmers weekly.” Lila turned her attention to Damian. The latter in turned looked towards Marinette. He looked her straight in the eye and nodded. Marinette realizing what he was about to do got a wicked grin on her face and nodded back.

“Lies you know I don’t like pastries, remember that incident in Munich? Also why are you being so mean to Marinette? From what you told me you two were best friends with MDC.” He saddled up closer to Lila, he had a head on her so she had to look up to him.

“What are you talking about Damian, and what do you mean MDC?” she looked angry, and confused. Marinette got out her phone and hit record.

“Well you said you finally wanted to reveal our relationship to the world, that you were ready for the world to know you were dating Damian Wayne. My father agreed, oh how my brothers couldn’t stop teasing us.” Damian grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest. “Also of course you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng is MDC, you wouldn’t tell me who she was so it took me a week to figure it out.”

“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on Lies you told the world we’re dating. After all, you’ve known me as Damian Wayne since I moved to Gotham.” There was the money shot. Marinette zoomed in on Lilas pale white shocked face. Once she got a good look at that she moved the camera to where Jon was, because he looked about as shocked as Lila, but three shades paler. Before anyone could say anything she sprinted from the room. Marinette turned off the corner just in time for her and Damian to burst out laughing.

“ok what’s going on?” Alya’s voice came from the corner.

“Well it looks like Lila forgot to check my last name before spinning her newest lie, otherwise she would’ve known not to tell it. I am a Wayne after all.” Alya’s face slacked as she comprehended the words. At the same time Jon’s phone went off, he silently picked it up still stunned from the fact he just witnessed Damian fucking Wayne act like that.

“Jonathan Kent where in the world are you!” Jon winced as his very angry mother shouted from the other end of the line. Alya went even more slack jawed as she realized that it was her idol Lois Lane.

“Hi mom, I’m in Paris. Damian needed my help with something so I came over.” Jon said innocently.

“Oh went right over. Just popped across the pond like it was nothing, I hope you can do the same thing and get back here or otherwise no tech for a month. After all Jon you can’t just ditch the house like that! Not even for a Wayne. Conner and Clark do it enough to give two lifetimes worth of heart attacks.”

“Alya it may be a good time to go.” Marinette quietly told her ex friend.

“I have so many questions. But before I go I need to tell you that I am so sorry about everything, about believing Lila and hurting you, and I have been such a terrible person. It’s taken me until now to realize how wrong I’ve been” Alya looked at Marinette, both girls tearing up a little bit. Marinette was just happy Alya was out of Lila’s mind control.

“We can talk more about it later, I don’t know if I can fully forgive you right now, but I know I can at least a little bit.” the two hugged and Alya left, mumbling to herself about what she just witnessed.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Damian could still hear Lois’ shouts an hour after she was done. Once she was done chewing Jon out she called him to tear him to shreds about not letting her or Clark know about Jon staying in Paris for the night. Lets just say he was still recovering from those burns. A short knock on his window let him know Marinette was outside.

“Windows open!” he called from the living room. He heard it creak open and soft footprints soon after.

“Spots off.” she said entering the living room. In a flash of light the Ladybug costume was replaced with a pair of jeans and a white top. “Have I said you’re the best because you are. I don’t think Lila will be trying anything new for a while.”

“Good. I was getting rather annoyed at her.” He was gonna add a specific reason then realized, He didn’t need to. “On the topic of secrets there's something I need to talk to you about.”

“You’re Robin.”

“I’m sorry come again.”

“You are Robin.”

“And how did you find that out?”

“I looked through any pictures I could, I recognized the hairstyle. Plus most people described him as having the exact same personality as you. Then there's the fact he hasn’t been seen in almost two months. Which coincidence is exactly how long you’ve been here for.”

“I… I think you could rival Drake for deductive reasoning.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Unlike my other comments about Drake it actually is. Now that was part of what I wanted to talk to you about. The other part was,” he took a moment gathering up the nerve to ask, “can we start training together? I’ve seen you’re fighting technique and it’s frankly amazing. Something the league of assassins never taught me. I’d be very honored to learn it.”

“I mean if you want too sure. When do you want to start?” Marinette looked almost excited.

“How bout now? I can race you to the Wayne enterprises building, we have a secret training room there.”

“That’s a deal.”

Once Damian had on his training suit and a mask, the Robin suit was back in Gotham at Bruce's orders, and Marinette her Ladybug costume they set out across town. Damian only almost hit two bird nests which was actually an improvement, especially after months off duty.

“Aha beat you.” the red and black heroine cheered.

“You sure? The view from up here has been amazing” The boys black training suit blended in nicely with the night.

“How the hell did you get here before me and get up there?”

“Beat me in training and I’ll tell you. Now come on, want to see the training room?”

“Ten minutes. Got it.” Damian saw Marinette smirk from beneath her mask.

“Just come on.” he said blushing, Marinette gave a quick laugh. Damian was finally seeing the two as the same person, honestly it kinda struck him as strange not many others could. It was rather obvious.

He led the way down the twisty hallways of Wayne enterprises, avoiding the more active areas so no one would see him and Ladybug sneaking around. That might get a few too many looks for his comfort. Finally they got out of the fluorescent light and cramped walls of the hallways to the keypad and door that would lead to the training room.

_Please give me your password sir, madame, or neuter. Alfred's voice rang from the keypad._

“Bloodson.”

“Bloodson? Really you chose that?”

“I was ten, like you never gave embarrassing nicknames at that age. Now would you like to go in first?”

“I think you might want to talk to him about going first.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just look.”

Damian turned around to see black sweatpants with a red t-shirt. Attached were pale limbs one carrying a water bottle the other a phone. Damian looked up to match eyes with Tim Drake, one of his least favorite siblings to deal with.

“Hey ice prince. Want to explain why you’re in training gear, which should be back at the cave. Or how about why you’re with someone clad in spandex, I thought that was just a super thing.” Tim surprisingly had finally gotten more than an hour of sleep which meant his deductive skills were actually sharper than normal. Not good for Damian.

“How bout I take option three: leaving and we never speak of this.”

“Yeah not an option, start talking. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... don't ask I should no longer be allowed near a keyboard at night.


	4. TIM?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk with Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that one TikTok audio that's like "haha I'm in danger" because it's been what a month? three? since I updated. also here's my one warning, the F word is used at the end if you don't care great! if you do it's literally the last line of the story so just don't read that.

“I don’t suppose I could bribe you to drop the matter,” Damian said sitting down in Tim’s office. He and Ladybug were situated next to each other while Tim was on the other side of the desk.   
“Nope.” He turned to Ladybug, “I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself, making sure Damian didn’t disappear and all that. Anyway, I’m Tim Drake, Co-Ceo of Wayne enterprises and Damian's older brother.”   
Ladybug turned to Damian and quietly said, “So does everyone in your family constantly talk like they’re trying to impress a victorian lord?” Damian snorted. Tim, unable to hear what she just said, looking to the two agape.   
“At least I have a reason,” Damian responded this time loudly enough for his elder brother to hear. “Anyway, Tim is in CEO mode right now, which is pretty rare. Usually, he’s a bumbling zombie dependent on coffee to function. In fact, I remember one time when Dick took the last cup he----”  
“I’d suggest stopping right there or I’ll tell her about the batcow incident.” Tim interrupted.   
“Did you just say batcow? Because I understand each of those words separately.” Ladybug said, and even though her mask still concealed half her face Damian could tell she was really confused.   
“Don’t ask. Just don’t.” Damian said quietly.   
“Anyway. I never caught your name and considering the fact that you're in a mask I assume you’re a hero. Which is surprising because none of us knew Paris had heroes.” Tim cut the two of them off before more could be said.  
“Yes that’s becoming a common theme I’m finding,” Marinette began. “My name is Ladybug in the mask. I have a partner, Chat Noir, but he’s currently indisposed, something about paint in his hair.” Damian stifled a laugh as Marinette continued, “We have been operating out of Paris for the last few years, early on we tried contacting the Justice league but Green Lantern told us not to prank call him.”  
“Oh did he now,” Tim said, leaning his head forward.   
“Yes, he did. Thankfully my power allows me to reverse all damage done during a fight. Including any lives lost or monuments destroyed.”   
“That sounds like a very useful power. I'm sure that the heroes of Gotham would love to work with you.” There was a twinkle in his eye that Damian knew meant Tim was concocting some scheme. He was about to jump in, but Marinette got there first.  
“Yes I’m sure you would but the issue is we currently have our hands full here although from what Damian told me you guys sound much more fun to work with. At least the villains have better costumes.”   
Tim noting her wording turned to Damian, “Did you tell her the family secret? You know what Alfred will do if he finds out.”   
Damian smirked “I’m not an idiot Drake this was all her. She could rival you for deductive reasoning.” Marinette just sat there looking innocent.   
“Well that explains why the two of you were sneaking around together, Ladybug should I assume Damian knows your identity as well?”   
“Yep.”   
“Well, this is going to be a nightmare. But this just means I can formally invite you to Gotham at least. Ha just leave it to the Ice Prince to leak the identity on his first civilian trip abroad.” Tim leaned his head back, closing his eyes.  
“Actually it was you guys who tipped me off.”   
Tim suddenly opened his eyes and looked her straight in the eyes. “Come again.”   
“Well, it was the fact that no one had spied Robin around Batman while Damian was in France. Then the fact that you were patrolling rather than him tipped me off that Robin might be on a vacation..” Tim just facepalmed.  
“Of course that would happen, how did we not see it coming.” He muttered to himself. “Wait, that begs another question: how did you two meet.”   
Damian blushed and before Ladybug could respond he said “not important, there was an Akuma. Now, do you need anything else.”   
“Actually yeah. Ladybug you mentioned the video you sent to Green Lantern, well Batman found it and wanted us to investigate. He didn’t know Green Lantern had seen it or otherwise he’d be on his way back to Ooa healing from a scolding from Alfred. Dick and Jason wanted to come but Bruce needed someone he could send discreetly and who better than the Co-CEO of Wayne industries who could just be checking up on the Paris branch.” Ladybug was impressed by the scheming having Dick Greyson or Jason Todd come in would stir up villain or media activity but Tim the third son wouldn’t.  
“Well if you want we can meet up with my partner later and you can formulate a list of questions. Plus it seems you and Damian have some catching up to do.”   
“There was a reason I came to Paris Ladybug. Being forced to talk to Tim was not one of them.” Damian made to leave only for a yoyo to catch his leg. Ladybug smirked at him. “Maybe a five minute chat couldn’t hurt anyone. Family reunion and all that.”   
“Great then as long as everyone's in agreement I can set up a time with chat later this evening for all of us to talk things through and get a strategy in place.”   
“Are you sure about this having the league involved is going to cause a lot of chaos and even more dangerous villains could target Paris.”   
“Tim I have dealt with so much crap the last couple of years that at this point I will take Darkseid over Lila…… Oh crap. We forgot about Lila.” Marinette looked at Damian who was coming to the same realization she was. He called out Lila in the bakery and outed himself as a Wayne.   
“Do I want to know?” Tim said rubbing his temples. He did not miss highschool.   
“Let's just say school tomorrow’s going to be interesting, and I think we’re going to have to put the meeting on hold till after it. Ladybug and I are going to need to deal with school tomorrow, and caffeine isn’t gonna cut it.” Damian said.   
“Then again if we aren’t lucid tomorrow might not be so bad….” Marinette began  
“Do not even finish that, you even more than me need sleep. Between fashion, school, and heroing you function off an hour.”   
“You.. have a point. I’ll brief Chat on the situation on my way home. In the meantime I’ll leave you too to the brotherly bonding I’m sure you need.” she pulled her yoyo from her pocket, “See you tomorrow Damian, and whatever plan you hatch up make sure nit doesn’t include killing anyone.”   
“Goodnight Ma--- Ladybug. And no promises.” The boy caught himself before revealing Ladybug's identity. She gave him the look of ‘don’t fuck up my secret identity bird boy’ before jumping out the window to run from rooftop to rooftop.   
“So. how long have you had a crush on her.” Tim pulled Damian's attention, and Damian was sudden;y very glad he had said nothing about not killing his brother.   
\--------------------------------------  
“Do you think they’ll actually help this time?” Chat’s voice rang over the phone, Marinette had stopped behind one of the chimneys to talk to him in private.   
“I don’t know, at least now they are actually considering it rather than just brushing us off as children.” Marinette was tired but they needed to have this chat now, there wouldn’t be any chance to in class tomorrow.  
“Yeah, just don’t get your hopes up. They left us to fend for ourselves for 3 years and are only doing this now because of Damian if you didn’t know him then none of this would’ve happened.   
“Ok, but why does that matter that it’s Damian? They could’ve been doing it because of Jon too.”  
“Oh please, you're denser than our class sometimes. Jon would’ve noted it then forgotten to tell someone, but Damian told Batman right away. Why do you think he did that?”   
“Chat I am too tired for this.” Marinette could feel Adrien facepalming through the phone.   
“Oh, I am not spelling this out for you, this time you get to figure it out yourself.”   
“Fine. but next time you need help on your calc homework don’t come running to me.” Marinette hung up on him and made her way home. The Parisian streets were nice and quiet for her, no Akuma meant maybe another hour of sleep.  
Once she was out of the suit she let Tikki rest and got right to work on the new piece she was making for Jagged, he wanted to somehow have the score of his newest piece sewn onto the pants for his next concert, and she had to brainstorm.   
Twenty minutes went by.   
Then an hour.  
Then two.   
Finally, she put up her pencil and put on her pajamas, as she was falling asleep Adrien's words kept replaying in her head, and the meaning slammed into her like a truck. Pulling out her phone she sent one message.  
'Oh, Fuck Off.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya know I used to plot out my stories, I don't anymore. but I used to


End file.
